The present invention relates generally to a high-speed gate valve and more particularly to an explosively actuated gate especially suited for use in conveyorized powder manufacturing facilities.
The manufacture of propellant powders requires that a number of processing operations be performed. Powder ignition during such operations could substantially damage or destroy the facility unless ignition propagation was checked. With this goal in mind, sectionalized production facilitates have been designed with fire barriers separating one processing area from another. The problem then becomes one of transporting the powder through the fire barrier without jeopardizing its integrity. A vibratory conveyor was a straight-forward solution to the transportation problem but it necessitated the development of a mechanism which would prevent ignition propagation along the conveyor and through the transition portal in each fire barrier. To be effective, any device would have to react within 50 milliseconds from ignition until each portal was secured.
While liquid drenching systems appeared promising, their effective reaction time was not within the 50 millisecond constraint. Other mechanical gates posed problems in that they either did not effect complete portal closure or rebounded before effecting closure, either case providing sufficient space and time for ignition propagation through the fire barrier portals.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fire gate which is faster acting than those presently known.
It is a further object of the present invention to effect complete closure within 50 milliseconds from powder ignition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fire gate that is explosively actuated.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a fire gate which will sever a conveyor while closing, yet seal without rebounding.
It is a further additional object of the present invention to provide a fire gate which is reusable.